Spiraling Out of Control
by Breaker1307
Summary: Kai Narumi is Ayumu's older sister. Like him, she gets involved with the Blade Children while looking for their brother. However a certain red headed cursed child is making concentrating difficult. Kousuke and OC
1. Info

Spiraling Out of Control

Name: Kai Narumi

Age: 17

Looks: Long black hair in a ponytail and bangs are the same as Ayumu, brown eyes, same piercings as Ayumu

Info: You're Ayumu's older sister but you're younger than Kiyotaka, making you the middle child. You and Ayumu both live with Madoka, you're crazy sister-in-law. You and Ayumu attend the same school but you are in different grades. You're on the school's girls' soccer team as a forward. Ever since Kiyotaka disappeared two years ago, you helped raise Ayumu and helped watch over Madoka. Unlike Ayumu, you don't care about the things that Kiyotaka could accomplish and you could not. You never grew to resent him, but you never really forgave him for leaving everyone to investigate the so called Blade Children.


	2. Chp 1: Attempted Murder and the Meeting

Chapter 1

I dont own Spiral but I do own Kai Narumi

* * *

><p>'<em>Today's the day, huh<em>?' you thought, while walking around campus. You were on your way to find Ayumu at his usual sleeping headquarters aka the roof.

'_Can't believe that it was two years ago today that Kiyotaka left us'_

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard a loud crash and screaming. You looked ahead to see the students and faculty running towards one of the school buildings. You jogged up to the scene and pushed through to the front. You saw a girl on the ground and a huge dent on the top of a truck.

'_She must have fallen and hit the truck.'_

You looked up and saw the guardrail missing from one of the higher floors.

'_She's lucky that the truck was there, if it wasn't then there would have been no way she would've survived.'_

"Did you do this?" a teacher yelled. Everyone, including you, looked up and saw a boy peering over the edge where the girl had fallen.

'_Ayumu!' _you thought. You don't believe that he did it, knowing his luck, or lack thereof, of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Soon after, the police came to investigate the accident. And who should the inspector to lead the investigation? Why none other than Madoka, you sister-in-law. As she talking to her partner, girl with dirty blonde hair tied into two big braids popped out of nowhere and started playing reporter. She started questioning Mr. Senobe about how the girl, whose name you found out was Sayoko Shiranagtani, was assumingly pushed by your brother.

"As one of the teachers, I don't want to place the blame on anyone but I did Mr. Narumi standing where she fell," replied Senobe. The girl then popped over to your brother.

"And how do feel about these accusations?" she asked Ayumu. Ayumu just scratched his head and replied,

"I already told I didn't do it. Besides what idiot would try to kill someone by pushing them onto a truck not 50 feet below?"

Senobe countered, "Only today the truck happened to be parked there. On any other day at any other time it would have been a straight shot to the pavement."

You decided to but in,

"I agree with Ayumu. If someone wanted to kill anybody by pushing them off of a building, they would have made sure that the person they were trying to kill would die regardless of the truck being there."

Senobe turned to you. "You are only saying that because he's your brother and you feel the need to protect him. Why don't just face the facts and realize that your brother is the prime suspect?"

Your eyes flashed with a hint of defiance and anger. "It's just as you said Mr. Senobe. He's my brother and I do need to protect him. However, unless the police find evidence that Ayumu did push her, you can't place him as the prime suspect."

"Kai, stop," Ayumu murmured in your ear. You gave him a look that said 'why should I?' He then redirected his gaze towards Senobe's hand. You followed his gaze and saw little traces of blood coming from his clenched fingers.

"Anything else to say?" asked the reporter girl, averting your attention.

"Yeah, who are you?" replied Ayumu.

She introduced herself, quite loudly, that she was the school reporter, Hiyono Yuizaki. Just then Madoka came and burst Hiyiono's bubble by saying that she is the one that questions the witnesses not her.

You and Ayumu were taken to a small room in the school to be questioned. Madoka's partner was going over Senobe's statement. Ayumu stated that he heard a girl scream and went to check it out.

"Don't like it that's your problem"

Ayumu finished saying. Madoka's partner flipped out.

"Inspector, he obviously did it!"

You just looked at the display in front of you, not really paying any attention to what was happening. Finally you sighed and said,

"If we're done here, my brother has to be getting home and start dinner before our sister gets home and I have soccer practice in an hour."

"Yes, you all are free to go. And make sure that dinner is delicious and don't be home too late Kai!" replied Makdoka. Her partner looking rather confused asked what was going on. Madoka had to explain that you all were related.

Once you and Ayumu reached outside, you both parted ways. You walked to another building and to the locker rooms. Once changed, you walked to headed out towards the field. Along the way you were musing over the day's events.

'_If someone wanted to murder Sayoko, they wanted it to look like an accident or that she was pushed. I've be around Sayoko a few times and she doesn't seem to be the suicidal type. And what was with the blood on Senobe's hands? Hmmm, maybe he's knows more than he's telling everyone._' Your thoughts were cut short however when your coach began practice.

**Fast forward 2 hours later**

Practice had finally ended you were back in the locker room. You didn't bother to change out of your practice clothes and only changed your shoes. After a few goodbyes and good practices to your teammates, you started walking home while kicking a soccer ball as you walk. You were again thinking over the day and trying to put the pieces together. While in deep thought you accidently kick the ball too hard that it rolled into the street.

'_Crap..'_

Instead of just rushing out like an idiot you made sure that there weren't any oncoming cars. Once you reassured yourself, you quickly ran up to get it.

'_Ok. No harm done. Now to continue on home before Madoka flips out'_

Just as you were about to get out of the street, a speeding and swerving car was coming at you. You knew that you wouldn't escape the oncoming car and braced yourself for impact.

But it never came.

You felt yourself being pushed out of the way and a heavy weight on top of you. Taking a short minute to recover from shock, you shifted your gaze to whatever it was on top of you. You saw a boy about your age with bright red hair, yellow glasses, and a green top with white pants.

"Hey, you alright?" the boy asked while getting off of you. He offered you a hand and you took it appreciating the help.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you said. You finally looked up and got a look at his face. He was pretty handsome. The red hair worked well for him as well as the yellow glasses. What got your attention the most was his eyes. They were a deep forest green and had a mischievous glint in them, signaling that he wasn't always a gentleman.

"What you thinking, being in the middle of the street like that?" he said, breaking your attention.

"I kicked my soccer ball into the street. I made sure that no cars were coming and went to get it. I didn't count on a speeding car to come around the corner," you stated.

"Well luckily I was there and all you escaped with is a few scrapes"

You looked down at your arms and legs and saw little cuts with little dots of blood coming out. Now that you were paying attention to them they started to sting a little but nothing serious.

"Well if you're alright I'm going to be on my way then, see ya" the boy walked past you and waved without turning to look at you.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" you shouted after him.

He stopped and turned to face you.

"Why? What's it to you?" he shot back narrowing his eye a bit. You could have sworn you saw a glint of distrust and anger in his eyes as well as his voice. However the attitude he gave you ticked you off a bit.

You replied with just as much attitude, "What? I can't give someone who saved my life a proper thank you?"

His eyes widened a bit in shock and turned to fully face you.

'_This girl's got some fire in her, I'll give her that. But what if she's one of them? Then again I don't sense anything about her that proves she's a major threat.' _He thought.

While he was musing over his thoughts, you took the time to study him.

'_He definitely doesn't seem to trust a lot of people. The way he carries himself just screams 'tough guy' and he certainly has the attitude to back it up. However, the thing that gets me the most is his eyes. They're hard and cold like ice yet at the same time full of anger and hopelessness.' _

You were brought out of your thoughts when he stepped right in front of you. He was only a little taller than you, seeing as you came up to just below his eyes. A brief silence swept over you two as you both were locked in a stare down.

"Kousuke Asazuki," he finally said, "And what's yours?"

"Kai Narumi", you answered.

Kousuke's eyes widened a bit but then, while smirking, gave off that mischievous glint.

'_Narumi, huh? This just got a whole lot more interesting'_

"Well, Kousuke Asazuki, thank you for saving me and maybe we'll meet again sometime," you said. You gathered the rest of stuff that had fallen and readjusted your duffle bag on your shoulder. "It was good to meet you, Kousuke Asazuki."

You turned on your heel and headed home. Unbeknownst to you, Kousuke was watching you leave. Even when you faded out of sight, his smirk didn't falter.

"It was good to meet you to Kai Narumi," Kousuke mumbled to himself. He turn in the opposite direction and continued on his way.

'_And you can bet that we will meet again. Sooner than you think.'_


End file.
